101 Word Drabbles
by Anonymous Skeleton
Summary: A collection of 101 word drabbles that give us an insight to Grissoms and Saras life. Well my version of there life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is going to be a collection of 101 word or less drabbles Featuring Grissom and Sara. This in no way follows the show. I will probably post 4 to 5 in each "chapter".

A/N- 2 When ever it says "CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS" the drabble is over.

Disclaimer - The characters of CSI are in no way mine.

CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS

He watched her work. Her hair was tucked behind her ears except for that one unruly strand that always escaped. No matter how many times she would try to secure it nothing changed. It had always been like that. Ever since he had met her. The day had been beautiful and none of the students had wanted to be in Harvard's main lecture hall that day. Predictably they all sat in the back so they were less of a target. Except there was one who braved the questions that would ultimately land on the closest person to the speaker.

CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS

The team was her family. Her only living relative was in jail but that wasn't much of a loss. Her mom had never been good at the whole domestic thing anyway. But the team was always there. When she needed them and when she didn't. They each brought their own special vibe to the group. Brass looked out for everyone. Father like almost. Catherine well there was only one thing she could be. The busybody who everyone loved although they could not figure out why. Warrick and Nick were the two inseparable best friends…

CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS

The team were his only friends, the only people he new who weren't dead or victimized in someway. They all fitted together like an intricate puzzle that many would pay millions to understand. Brass was the protector. He could be almost attack dog like if threatened. Catherine was his oldest friend. If it weren't for her incurable mouth she would be the only friend he would ever need. But she wasn't perfect and he needed more. Sara was the answer. She was smart, sexy, private, compassionate and a workaholic. She was his female counterpart. She was perfect. She was Sara.

CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS

His touch was electric and it created a craving. The craving turned to an addiction and the addiction had to be pacified. There was no room for discussion.

The sight of her made his heart pound. As their lips touched a spark ignited deep inside. The taste of her made him drunk. The effects were devastating.

Sensations ripped though her. Nothing had ever made her feel this was before. She was becoming dependent on his touch, his taste, his love. She was hooked on him.

She was a drug to him. The kind that controlled you. He was hooked on her.


	2. Chapter 2

In no way do I own CSI in any way shape or form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had come to him that night. It was raining out. The drops pinging of the cars parked outside with a ferocity that hadn't been seen in years. As he opened the door the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. Even though it was midday the storm clouds had blocked the light creating a feeling of never ending darkness. The second thing he noticed was the smell of magnolias that wafted towards his apartment from outside his neighbor's door. The third thing he noticed was her. Soaking wet she stood there gazing at him. Waiting for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heat from the tea he had made for her seeped into her hands slowly. The steam curled up into her face creating patterns as it followed the air currents. The drink was a fusion of green and white tealeaves, placing in hot water and seeped for exactly two minutes. The color was a light yellow that reminded her of buttercups and spring. The tea had to natural chemicals in it that made you look younger and feel healthier. Taking a sip she closed her eyes enjoying the taste of the liquid as it slid down her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**SSIDLE01: **Grissom

**GGRISSOM06: **Yes Sara?

**SSIDLE01: **We need to talk.

**GGRISSOM06:** So talk

**SSIDLE01: **I would prefer to talk face to face.

**GGRISSOM06: **There is only one guaranty in life, death. In the time it takes for us to walk to the break room anything could happen that could cause us to die. Talk now.

**SSIDLE01: **Asshole.

**GGRISSOM06: **Is that all you wanted to say?

**SSIDLE01: **Don't do this.

**GGRISSOM06:** What would you like to talk about?

**SSIDLE01: **Last night

**SSIDLE01:** Us

**GGRISSOM06: **Nothing happened last night but a kiss Sara. There is no us.

**SSIDLE01: **Maybe that's the problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was putting herself out on a limb here for him. If he insisted on reverting to old aversion tactics fine. Not everyone needed to sink to his level to.

Could he do it this time? Let someone in? She was the woman he loved the women of his dreams. He could try. He would try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GGRISSOM06: **Maybe. How do we fix the problem?

**SSIDLE01:** I don't know Gris I really don't know.

**SSIDLE01:** Do you know what I just realized?

**GGRISSOM06:** No

**SSIDLE01: **I don't know much about you.

**GGRISSOM06:** And I don't know much about you.

**SSIDLE01:** What's your favorite color?

**GGRISOM06:** Green. What's yours?

**SSIDLE01: **Dusky Purple.

**GGRISSOM01:** What's your favorite horror movie? 

**SSIDLE01:** Scary Movie 3. What's yours?

**GGRISSOM06:** Jeepers Creepers

**SSIDLE01:** I hate that movie.

**GRISSOM06:** Why?

**SSIDLE01:** It scares me.

**GGRISSOM06: **I never pictured your being scared of anything.

**SSIDLE01: **Trust me Grissom I'm scared of lots of things.


End file.
